This invention relates to weather-protective covers for golf carts, for various types of open-sided vehicles, for industrial fork lifts and for stationary enclosures. In particular, it relates to a roll-up enclosure with a cover extendable over sides of the enclosure in rolled-up codition for protection against sunlight, run-off moisture, dirt particles and damage from external objects. In addition, the cover is also convenient to use as an aesthetic protection for rolled-up sides of the enclosure.
Previously, roll-up enclosures have left rolled-up sides exposed to weather, to damage from external objects and in plain view with a messy appearance. Descriptive of pertinent prior art are the following patent documents:
______________________________________ NUMBER DATE NAME CLASSIFICATION ______________________________________ 4,773,694 Sept. 27, 1988 Gerber 296/77.1 4,652,037 March 24, 1987 Thau, et al. 296/78 R 4,621,859 Nov. 11, 1986 Spicher 296/78 R 3,709,553 Jan. 9, 1973 Churchill, 296/28 C et al. ______________________________________
The Gerber patent taught a flexible golf-cart roof with hanging side panels that could be rolled up and held in a rolled-up condition with straps at edges of the flexible roof. Problems, however, are that the rolled-up side panels were left exposed. Sunlight caused them to deteriorate and discolor. Leaves, dirt, tree bark blowing in windy rain and bird-droppings landed on the rolled-up panels with unpleasant effects. Precipitation gathered on them and in the rolls, later dropping on passengers getting in and out of the golf cart. Passengers also tended to hold onto the rolls with unpleasant effects when getting in and out of golf carts. Also, the rolls drooped in an untidy form that caused golf carts to look messy. Furthermore, the Gerber device uses a pocket-like windshield attachment which often droops during use.
Different from the Gerber device, however, this invention covers rolled-up panels in a manner that prevents all of these problems.
The Thau patent described a protective cover with some differences from the Gerber patent that related to a fork-lift truck. It had the same problems as the Gerber device. They have been solved similarly by this invention.
The Spicher device appeared similar but was different in that it had hinged sides rather than roll-up panels.
The Churchill, et al. patent described side panels that rolled from side-to-side of entrances rather than up-and-down as provided by this invention and the Gerber device. Hence, the problems as well as the device were different.
Numerous other prior-art devices are not sufficiently similar for comparison.